Crymaria Levin
|English = |Unit = X-0 Ausbruch |Weapon = Multi-Ray }} is a powerful Valkyria who appears in Valkyria Chronicles 4. She is a special duty captain of "X-0," which is the Imperial Science Institute’s special test unit. She acts alongside her friend, a wolf named Fenrir. Profile 'Appearance' Crymaria is distinguished by her long flowing blue hair with a tint of purple while a sliver of that hair covers her face. During the cold months, she wears a black Papakha and a black Imperial coat. She has red eyes which indicate her Valkyria heritage. She wears a long violet dress with styled with a slit on its side and purple boots fashioned with metal engravings. She wears a bronze bustier fashioned with red and blue jewels on its bottom as armor. She wears a black choker with a purple diamond engraved in it and she wears purple gloves. In her swimsuit, Crymaria wears a violet bikini and a purple sunhat. Her top is handled from the front and she wears hip plates. Her gauntlet and shoes are violet and laced with gold fabric. Her staff has become a frilly umbrella. 'Personality' Crymaria appears cold, cruel, and silent but given that she was at the Valkyria Experimental Facility up until just before she was assigned to X-0, she is mentally immature and ends up revealing her emotions.https://gematsu.com/2017/12/valkyria-chronicles-4-details-characters-battle-system-classes She possesses an inferiority complex which further drives her pessimistic tendencies. 'Biography' 'Abilities' Crymaria possessed a unique manifestation of Valkyria powers. As well as the usual blue aura and the near-invulnerability provided by it, she could focus energy to form large crystals resembling shards of ice in the air around her, which she could project in a direction of her choosing, the shards exploding violently just after impact. When her powers manifested, the air in a huge area around her filled with eerie blue glowing particles resembling snowflakes, a phenomenon referred to as the "witch's blizzard." She carried a staff resembling the traditional Valkyrian Lance, with a crystal structure of ultra-pure Ragnite in the centre of the upper section. When unleashing her power, the snowflake-like prongs at the top of the staff opened to reveal long purified Ragnite spines underneath, the staff seemingly acting as a kind of antenna to focus her abilities. When in an extreme emotional state her powers reached their zenith, the "blizzard" becoming glowing red embers and the area around her becoming so saturated with energy it burned those who entered it, while her blasts became more powerful still. Story 'Pre-EWII' Crymaria was discovered as a Valkyria at a young age and ended up in the same cruel Imperial research laboratory as a young Selvaria Bles. She was by far the strongest of the early research subjects and was stated to have the purest Valkyrur lineage of any subject the project had access to. However, her unstable personality led to difficulties in controlling her abilities and she was soon all but discarded as untrainable. She was subject to a final evaluation in 1933 EC, which took place in the shadow of the partially constructed Siegval Line under the supervision of Selvaria Bles. At that point in time, Selvaria was already a trusted subordinate of Prince Maximilian and a Lieutenant-Colonel in the Imperial Army. Crymaria's anger soon spilled over, particularly when Selvaria discovered she was wearing a long coat to hide wounds on her back from her abuse at the laboratory. The evaluation quickly became a pitched battle between the two Valkyria. Selvaria delivered her report on the evaluation to Heinrich Belgar shortly afterwards, stating that Crymaria was ready for combat. She reacted with disgust at Belgar referring to Crymaria as "it" and plotting further intrusive tests on her. In private, Selvaria tried to comfort Crymaria, the latter realizing it never mattered if she won or lost the "test." Selvaria tried to reassure her that someday she would find someone she loved to balance her powers, just as Selvaria believed she had with Maximilian. Crymaria dismissed this as "fairytale nonsense" but secretly wondered if it could actually be true. 'Involvement in EWII' By the time of EWII, Crymaria served as a part of Belgar's X-0 strike unit, Belgar apparently having used his political influence to resist all attempts by the Valkyria laboratory to have her returned to them. Still, he constantly hung the threat of being returned or declared useless over her head and made little to no effort to stop his two bodyguards, Chiara Rocino and Nikola Graf, from bullying her. She had apparently been the subject of the doctor's "calibrations," though seemingly to a far lesser degree than he would later do with Nikola and Chiara. At this time, her only real companion was her white wolf, Fenrir, a fellow test subject at the Valkyria laboratory who Crymaria had taken in when he was no longer needed. While alone in her empty prison-like room, she would confide in the wolf, an uncommonly intelligent creature who seemed to understand her. Outside of X-0, the war had progressed. The Atlantic Federation, pushed back by the Imperial invasion, launched a massive counter-offensive, Operation Northern Cross. While this operation was initially successful, the Federation overextended their supply lines in their mad dash for the Imperial capital. An unusually early and harsh winter soon provided the perfect setting for a massive Imperial counter-attack that left Federation forces in disarray. X-0 became involved after the Federation deployed their three Snow Cruisers as part of their backup plan, Operation Cygnus. Belgar sought out the disgraced head of Ausbruch, Klaus Walz, to join his unit and Crymaria was among those Belgar introduced to him. Belgar's strategist Forseti felt Crymaria was too unstable to be used in his plan to capture the Snow Cruisers. However, Nikola and Chiara ignored his orders and "unleashed" her as part of the ambush of the Snow Cruiser Comet. She faced Squad E in battle alongside Walz, with the Edinburgh Army unit successfully clearing a path through the "Witch's Blizzard" as they tried to render assistance to the powerless vessel sunk stern-first in a pit trap. Comet successfully extracted herself, but Crymaria, wishing to prove she was not worthless, focused her power against the Federation vessel, raining explosive shards down on it as a distraught Forseti begged her to stop. Comet exploded under the relentless bombardment, and Crymaria turned her attention to the nearby Centurion, her first volley striking the Snow Cruiser with such force it disabled her reactor and shattered the ice around her. Centurion seemingly sank to the bottom of the Crystal Sea, while Crymaria collapsed in exhaustion, having over-exerted herself in her fury. She was prevented from falling by Walz, reacting angrily and demanding he learn his place. After enduring cruel insults from Nikola and Chiara she finally passed out, Walz returning her to Belgar's submarine ''Orcinus Magnus'' to recover. Later she sat in her prison-like room recalling Selvaria's acceptance over her and the insults thrown at her by Nikola and Chiara, sobbing and hoping for someone to save her. At that moment, Walz came to her door. She grumbled that it was "that obnoxious man" again, and while Walz did his best to lighten the mood, he ultimately accepted her demands for him to leave. While Orcinus Magnus was docked in Port Kosvall, Squad E carried out a raid on an Imperial supply warehouse there, and Angelica Farnaby managed to sneak out with them, feeling like someone was calling to her. Chasing the squad's dog Ragnarok, she came across Crymaria looking out pensively over the docks. Crymaria quickly realised the girl was a fellow Valkyria, and was from the Federation Snow Cruiser. Angelica said she had lost her memories, which Crymaria recognised as a result of the experiments, saying some of the Imperial test subjects had suffered the same symptom. Angelica cheerfully babbled about her new friends and how nice everyone was to her, Crymaria eventually snapping "enough," clearly jealous of how needed and wanted the young girl was. She offered to help Angelica regain her lost memories, which she innocently accepted. Angelica soon had to leave, with Crymaria assisting in her escape by telling an Imperial soldier she had "melted down" the Federation troops who came by. Catching up with her in Kosvall, Walz managed to strike up a conversation with Crymaria, talking about his origins as his father's "noble indiscretion" with a maid and his days in the slums, asking if she had a memory like that to look back on. Crymaria started talking about the horrors visited on her in the lab, ending with Walz offering to be her protector. She was aghast at how blunt he was with his advances, and demanded he leave her. Ultimately Crymaria requested Fenrir intervene, and the wolf made it clear his mistress did not desire Walz's company. Still, she seemed in two minds about chasing him away. Crymaria sensed the death of the Valkyria child on board the Cavalier as the Snow Cruiser's Valkyria Bomb detonated, and Walz noticed she was crying. She said the girl was in pain and wanted to live, and had tried to stall the detonation so that Crymaria would survive. With the Empire dealing in rapid succession with the death of Prince Maximilian in Gallia and the detonation of the Valkyria Bomb on board the Cavalier, Imperial command re-asserted its control over Ausbruch, demanding they discard Forseti's idea of capturing the remaining Snow Cruiser and instead use any means necessary to stop Centurion from reaching the capital. Deciding her loyalties lay with Walz rather than Belgar, Crymaria joined with Ausbruch as the remains of the tank battalion set out onto the breaking ice sheet. Seemingly, either Belgar or some other scientist had noted Crymaria's newfound affection for Walz, as they had re-engineered his tank's main gun with a focusing array that could channel her power into a blast resembling that of the Valkof. In spite of their combined assault, Squad E once again prevailed. Crymaria was left staring at the burning wreck of the Vulcan Procus as Squad E surrounded her. Believing the man she loved was dead, the heartbroken Valkyria finally showed the true extent of her powers. The blizzard briefly stopped entirely, before a massive blast knocked the Federation troops away. In the midst of it, the aura around Crymaria turned crimson and her blizzard into a swirl of embers, her eyes glowing red as she advanced on Squad E. Faced with the raw power of a furiously angry Valkyria, Squad E fought bravely, but could do little more than knock her to her knees. Claude, seeing she had lost the will to live and clearly aware of the magnitude of the "final flame" that would result from her death, immediately ordered Squad E to withdraw to the Centurion. As Crymaria prepared to die, she suddenly heard a familiar voice: Walz had survived, and put his arms around her, ignoring her pleas for him to get away and urging her to find the will to go on living. He held her close, despite her power burning him, helping her calm herself. Finally he collapsed, Crymaria once again fearing she had lost him. Aware that her staff was focusing her powers, Crymaria attempted to pull the purified Ragnite crystal from it to save Walz's life and her own, but ultimately had to let go of it, the surging energies propelling it out of her grasp to land some distance away. Walz, regaining consciousness, jumped into action, straining with all his strength and ultimately breaking the crystal, ending the storm and saving Crymaria. With the staff disabled, the storm finally cleared, but the morning sun rose on Crymaria sobbing over Walz's body. But soon Walz opened his eyes: together, the two had saved each other. after the latter's decision not to detonate the A2 Bomb.]] Following the Centurion's arrival in Schwartzgrad and Claude's decision not to detonate the A2 Bomb, Walz and Crymaria came over to greet them, Walz making good-natured small talk with his former enemy with Crymaria even joining in. They were rudely interrupted as Belgar made his final attempt to capture the Centurion, using harpoon guns mounted on Orcinus Magnus to drag the Snow Cruiser back out towards the Crystal Sea. Walz offered the semi-functional Vulcan Procus to Claude to pursue the Snow Cruiser. Following Belgar's defeat, Crymaria settled down with Walz in his old hometown. Gameplay For information regarding Crymaria's stats, potentials and overall gameplay, please refer to: * Crymaria Levin/Gameplay Crymaria appears during the main campaign in Chapter 9: The Winter Witch, Chapter 14: Azure Flame, and Chapter 15: A Reason to Fight Parts 1 and 2. She is also present in Challenge Skirmish 2: The Dream Team. She is always marked as a Boss, but except for A Reason to Fight Part 2 and The Dream Team, she cannot be damaged at all and serves primarily as a special level condition Crymaria is available as an unlockable character following completion of the associated downloadable content. There is a controllable version of Crymaria in The Two Valkyria and it is the same as the unlockable version save for her rank and hitpoints. She is fixed at level 20 during the DLC, and her stats reflect that level, save her AP which for some reason reflects a Grenadier at level 10. There is a special version that joins Squad E once the DLC is complete. Her rank allows her to be made a Leader if the player desires. She can also be lead by another unit using Direct Command, and this functions in the same way as any other infantry unit, with no additional costs. She is able to enter the Cactus: despite the deploy icon not changing, it does cost 2CP for her to exit it. She cannot be knocked down by explosions or mines, and is immune to the slow movement status effect. Quotes For information regarding Crymaria's quotes, please refer to: * Crymaria Levin/Quotes Merchandise For information regarding Crymaria's merchandise, please refer to: * Crymaria Levin/Merchandise Gallery For information regarding Crymaria's images, please refer to: * Crymaria Levin/Gallery References Navigation Category:Valkyria Category:X-0 Category:Autocratic East Europan Imperial Alliance Category:Imperial Army Category:Valkyria Chronicles 4 Category:Valkyria Chronicles 4 characters Category:East Europan Imperial Alliance Category:DLC (VC4) Category:Bosses Category:Females Category:Grenadiers